devtailesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireball
"Fireball" is song performed by Dev, released as a promotional single on December 9, 2009. It is her only single to date tat has been released by Indie-Pop Records. A music video was released on May 31, 2011 and features Dev on a bike. The Cataracs also appear in the video. Lyrics Fireball, I’m atomic all day now Talking bout game, got bars like a playground Hey now, I hope you’re ready for the take down Tell cyranizzy to hit me with the break down I’m throwin’ money over here, money over there Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball I’m a fireball, biiiitch! I’m a fireball, baby, I get money What’s funny, dollar bills in my tummy I’ma keep it moving, moving, stay runnin’ Boppers keep on hopping, playboy bunny Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming Now I got the world humming, i got the world humming humming (humming humming) W-w-what-what-what-what chu looking at, triiiick (trick) Fireball, I’m atomic all day now Talking bout game, got bars like a playground Hey now, I hope you’re ready for the take down Tell cyranizzy to hit me with the break down I’m throwin’ money over here, money over there Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireballthumb|right|170px|The official music video for 'Fireball'.I’m a fireball, biiiitch! Now I’m ridin baby, it’s a late night Got purp on deck in a straight light I create hype, while you sit tight Don’t think twice when I spit I always hit it right Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming Keep the money coming, keep the money coming coming Now I got the world humming, i got the world humming humming (humming humming) W-w-what-what-what-what chu looking at, triiiick (trick) Fireball, I’m atomic all day now Talking bout game, got bars like a playground Hey now, I hope you’re ready for the take down Tell cyranizzy to hit me with the break down I’m throwin’ money over here, money over there Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball I’m a fireball, biiiitch! I, I just want to have it all Seeing everything I dream of (dream of), watch me rising like a phoenix (phoenix) And I, I’m never gonna fall ‘Cause I’m harder than the rest of them And I think I got, the best of them I’m a fireball, baby (baby) I’m a fireball, baby (baby) And I’m driving you crazy (crazy) ‘Cause I’m the lady (lady) I’m throwin’ money over here, money over there Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball I’m a fireball, biiiitch! You got me running over here, running over there Baby tell me, can I holla, I’ve been running everywhere Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball I’m a fireball, biiiitch! I’m throwin’ money over here, money over there Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere Ayee, aye aye, a-ayee, aye aye You got me running over here, running over there Baby tell me, can I holla, I’ve been running everywhere Ayee, aye aye, aye ayee, aye aye I’m a fireball, biiitch! Formats and Track Listings Digital Single Digital Remix EP Category:Songs Category:Promotional Singles